


(AntiHero) Bleeding Heart

by EsculentEvil



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Embedded Video, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff, Getting Together, Horror Elements, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: A slice-of-life AntiHero Valentine’s Day drabble that depicts, via a series of flash fictions, their tumultuous romance while centering around the phrase “You’re such a bleeding heart.”Now with anillustrationandvideocombining both!
Relationships: Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye
Kudos: 16





	1. Bleeding Heart

_“Yer such a bleedin’ heart~”_

It was spoken morbidly, mockingly, and menacingly.

It was followed by a cold, cruel giggle that sent shivers up his spine.

It was horrifying, foreboding, and one of the first things Anti ever said to him.

* * *

_“Yer such a bleedin’ heart!”_

It was spoken angrily, aggressively, and agitatedly.

It was followed by a punch to the gut and a pissed off shove—one that sent Jackie stumbling, slamming into, and then sliding down a shattered wall.

It was surprising, confusing, and came across more as a begrudging compliment than any kind of insult—almost like the fact both enraged and enchanted Anti.

* * *

_“Yer such a bleedin’ heart...”_

It was spoken softly, sincerely, and secretively.

It was followed by a gentle touch meant to not rouse and a very quiet sigh.

It was comforting, awakening, and allowed Jackie to understand something: what started as a degrading omen is now a declaration of pure affection.

* * *

“Yer such a bleedin’ heart.”

It is spoken lightly, lovingly, and with a warm touch of laughter. The sound curls wonderfully around Jackie’s heart as he slowly relaxes from his presentation: a somewhat ridiculous but honest metaphorical giving of his _such a bleeding heart_ in the form of a delicate, daring, double domed Lamprocapnos Spectabilis.

It is taken from him by clawed hands and nuzzled by a giggling face.

“It’s beautiful, Jackie; o’course I’ll be yer Valentine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, All!
> 
> I just wanted to do something sweet and simple for them and, while I can't remember exactly how I learned about this flower, I remember why it stuck with me: _bleeding heart_ is a mostly derogatory term for someone that's "dangerously softhearted" (Oxford) or "shows too much sympathy for everyone" (Cambridge). I think I was in BatJokes at the time so the frame of references was probably Batman; but I feel like it fits Jackie very well, too, and I like the idea of Anti hating Jackie's bleeding heartness at first but then liking it as time goes on... so: this! Hope you All liked it. Thoughts?


	2. AntiHero Valentine~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The VIDEO VERSION!!!

## AntiHero Valentine (Speed Draw/Paint + Narration)

The video format is here!!!

Combining (rather belatedly) the illustration, _[Yer such a Bleedin’ He’rt](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/643156268495847424/yer-such-a-bleedin-hert-ao3-its-finally)_ with _[Bleeding Heart](https://href.li/?https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719475)_ (this!)!

Ready to brave my horrible voice acting? xD

* * *

This took way longer than I anticipated lmao

Turns out saying the same thing 4 different times is time consuming!

And then editing those 4 different readings of the same line ANTISEPTICEYE...

Getting the glitches to fit the story and my headcanons without ruining the video was harder than I wanted it to be but I think the end result is actually really good!

* * *

Not much else to say, surprisingly.

Did you see how many times it took for me to get their hands and faces right???

Ugh; that’s the other reason this took so long: I spent 10+ hours drawing this and the story wouldn’t cover a 5 minute long speed draw so I had to cut it down—but I can’t just cut out important bits so I had to go through it literally frame by frame.

Excruciating; but it kinda makes me all the more proud xD

* * *

It’s really funny to look at Jackie’s face in this and then his face in _[Cozy Coat](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/642609545894641665/cozy-coat-ao3-jackie-speed-drawpaint)_ (the video I did last week) _._

The difference between them is roughly TWO YEARS (Dec2019-today).

That’s how much I’ve improved in 2 years, All.

Isn’t that crazy?


End file.
